Multitalented Magical girls
by ShojoAngel
Summary: AU. three years after the 2nd season. Sakura goes to a chorus competition in Tokyo, and the more things change, the more they stay the same.
1. Introduction

Chapter: 1 Loud mouthed Chinese girl  
  
Title: Multitalented magical girls   
Rating: PG-13  
Summery: AU. three years after the 2nd season.   
Sakura wins a free trip to Tokyo along with the rest of her choir.   
She meets a few old friends and gets a big surprise.   
They stay in a five star hotel but before they even spend three days at the Wandering Crane hotel something Amazing happens Making Sakura wish she could go back to being a normal card capturing magical girl.  
Sakura yawned , turning over in her bed, the snuggly pink comforter adorned with angel wing patterns and hearts was now on the floor near her brother's feet. She made a whimpering sound.   
  
" Get out of bed Baka." Touya ordered as she closed her eyes tight, reaching around her for her blanket.   
  
She was awake but not mentally admitting it. She could still go to sleep if she just got her blanket...  
  
suddenly she was tumbling down onto her hard wood floor. "Onee-chaaaaaaaaaan!" She wailed like a toddler. "I told you to get you to get up Sakura." he said, putting her mattress back down, and tossing her blanket back onto her bed.   
  
" Your shuttle will be here in a half hour." He said as she got up. Her Teddy bear pajama's rumpled, she still dressed like she was 11 even though she would be 16 in a few months.  
  
"My what?" She asked now looking at him, glaring. He raised one eyebrow looking at the alarm clock next to her bed.   
  
"Your shuttle to the hotel, Remember? You told me and dad you didn't need a ride because you were taking the shuttle with Tomoyo. You insisted." He said insisted in a annoyed manner. Sakura 's eyes widened. " Oh KAMI. "She said , pushing him out of her room.  
  
Touya started laughing. "I need to get dressed, leave!" She bellowed as he left chuckling loudly.   
  
she skittered to her closet which already had her packed bags in it, she shucked her PJ's and pulled on the choir uniform, her school uniform ,she pulled on her duffel bag, and then her back pack, the shuttle stop was a mile away.  
  
She thundered down the stairs, forgetting Kero who was just waking up in his bedroom/drawer.  
  
When she reached the kitchen Touya had a glass of Orange juice and a bakery bought pastry waiting for her, as she wolfed it down she looked at her brother a surprised look on her face.   
  
" Hey, wait a minute, why are you home? Aren't you supposed to be at the university today?" She asked. He shrugged.  
  
" Dad wanted me to make sure you woke up to somebody today, seeing as how he's away." Sakura ate the pastry in two bites. " He's been gone for three days Touya." she said eyeing him.  
  
He rolled his eyes. " You're going to be late brat." her eyes widened. "Ayia!"   
  
she yelped grabbing a pair of her shoes by the front door and quickly securing them in her duffel bag and pulling on her roller blades.  
  
She peeled out of the driveway, only having ten minutes left. Her hair was different , still fuzzy from sleep a little past her shoulders , she pulled it back into a quick messy bun as she bladed down the sunny side walk.  
  
Pink Sakura petals flew everywhere as a cold breeze blew some of her hair into her face. She uttered a English curse she'd learned from a few 12th graders at her school.  
  
Sakura was pretty much the same as she was three years ago, only now she was older and more...uh healthy if you get what I mean. Plenty of young men had pined after her in vain. Sakura wasn't interested in boys. She herself wasn't still pining after Li, of course she missed him, and still kept his picture, but when she never even got a phone call after his return home to China...she decided boys weren't worth her time.  
She glared at the sidewalk as she looked ahead, not wanting to think of him. Meilin had certainly sent her mail though. She smiled at that. They sent weekly letters, even though they hadn't been best friends, Sakura had liked her. Her fondness of her building up after all these years, looking back on Meilin's protectiveness of Li with amusement, when it hadn't had much of a effect on her back then.  
  
She had told Meilin all about the competition she hadn't written back yet, maybe she'd call like she often did.  
Meilin sent pictures of herself, although none of them contained LI, which made Sakura think they were having a bizarre cousin engagement, which not to insult the Li's, was quite barbaric to her, even though she knew the two wouldn't have arranged it but, Meilin certainly claimed it enough in their middle school days.  
  
As she approached the shuttle stop she crossed the street, just in time, however, she didn't notice it and stared thinking of all that had happened in her preteen years. "SAKURA!" She hard Tomoyo's voice as the bus started up. Sakura started to blade after it. she made a flying leap.   
  
The necklace./transforming wand she used to use on a daily basis glowed faintly as her roller blades hit the first step on the shuttle bus, her hands groping for the rail, a small warm hand wrapped around hers.  
  
Her duffel bag and backpack seemed to cushion her fall.  
  
Sakura looked up into the familiar sight of Tomoyo's digital camera, as she was hauled onto the isle , the doors to the shuttle bus closed. " That was great Sakura! finally something to add to the old action clips I have at home." Sakura sweat dropped she had no idea Tomoyo had kept all those recordings.  
When people started complaining about them blocking the isle Tomoyo and Sakura did face faults, apologizing profusely as they took seats in the very back a few rows away from everyone else.  
Tomoyo wore her skirt long a little past her knee's. Sakura's was a bit above the knee so that she could roller blade to school. Tomoyo was a complete lady most of the time, Sakura was more of the wide eyed 7th grade girl, still struggling with math and loving choir and cheerleading.   
  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up. " I can't believe we're representing Japan!" She said . " We get to meet other choirs from all over the world." Sakura grinned. " Bet you can't wait to meet some English boys." She teased. Ever since Tomoyo had told her last year about her brief crush on Eriol she kept on reminding her.  
  
Tomoyo, being ever the lady sniffed and turned slightly away from Sakura to hide her blush. " I have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat, this was going to be a long ride to the hotel.  
  
Due to the gridlock of Tokyo traffic, they arrived at the hotel in two hours time.  
  
The rest of their choir had , obviously, decided to have their parents drop them off, but they all arrived in the lobby at the same time. Tomoyo and Sakura's mouths were perfect O's. It was a breath taking lobby.  
  
The floor was made out of dark granite , along with table tops and the large , c Cinderella wide stairs that led up to elevators and a restaurant where they could hear quiet talking above them, potted plants with (of course) granite planters loomed seven feet over the girls, and dark marble columns held everything up.  
  
To the right of the front entrance was a large game room all in black , big black leather couches, all kinds of game tables Sakura had seen before but couldn't name.   
  
Tomoyo pulled her along, up to the left a few yards before the front desk was a set of dimpled glass doors that said POOL on each wide door, just looking inside you could see the pool was huge, the whole hotel was about half the size of the Tokyo Airport.  
  
Sakura spotted some of their friends up at the front desk with their choir instructor Tomoyo and Sakura ran across the floor, well Sakura roller bladed, forgetting she had them on until she reached the front desk.   
  
Quite a few people were at the desk, including some western looking girls and boys, wearing matching t-shirts with cartoon pirates on them.  
Tomoyo jumped when she heard the words. " Crack head."   
A girl with frizzy hair and frayed jeans crossed her arms. " I'm just being prepared."   
  
She said in English. Tomoyo and Sakura ignored them as the man at the counter tried to get their attention.  
  
" I'm sorry but we're over booked, the only way you could stay in the same suit would be if you shared it with another of our customers, but we've managed to find a very good customer , female your age."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were surprised but nodded politely. " It's really no problem." Sakura said smiling brightly.   
  
They were handed a room key card, and the security number to arm the alarm in the suit.  
  
Excited whispers, and loud exclamations came from the pirate Americans, well from one with short curly hair , who was identified as.   
  
" Alice shut up you cow."  
Tomoyo commented on how loud American girls were in Japanese. Sakura smiled. " That isn't a very polite thing to say." Sakura teased, Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. " So?"  
  
" I agree with Sakura-kun, it's not as though they're loud mouthed Chinese girls." A voice said behind them. They jumped, Tomoyo held onto the railing for support, shocked more than she had ever been before.  
/// Review and I'll be nice to you! I know, my rhyming skills are lacking, but please review. This fanfiction will, ultimately be a Sakura/Syaoran. Of course we might add some Eriol/ Tomoyo and I'll be creative with who I pair Meilin with but, this is not your average hook up after a few years fic. Review and tell me what you want, what you like and what you don't. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 2: Anything  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Card Captors, wish I did though.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Sakura turned to the voice a few groups passing them but the girl with the frizzy hair seemed interested, although with the poor Japanese she spoke earlier she doubted she could understand what was going on. She only looked past Sakura and blushed catching up with the other Americans.  
  
Sakura looked back in front of her, her mouth dropped. Meilin was elbowing a black haired young man , looking annoyed.   
  
Meilin was wearing a long black skirt and a red short sleeved shirt, her hair down her back , past her hips, holding a purse. "Taichi!" She said glaring at him, still ramming her elbow into his ribs.  
  
He was easily stopping her brutal looking jabs, with one hand, extending the other to Sakura. " Hello, I'm Li Taichi, Meilin's brother." He said.   
  
Meilin had given up. " It was SUPPOSED to be a surprise, but I went ahead and decided to check in, because-" She was interrupted .  
  
" Because we sensed strong magical energy surrounding this place all the way from China."   
  
Taichi said, making Meilin nod. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. " What are you talking-" Before she could finish their sensei(A/n: Teacher=Sensei DUH) called them.   
  
Tomoyo quickly shook Taichi's hand. " I am Tomoyo , good bye." She said as Sakura unclipped her roller blades and ran up the stairs ahead of her.  
  
Taichi raised his eyebrows when Sakura almost fell on her face. " This is the card mistress?" He asked critically . Meilin crossed her arms, leaning against the pillar at the end of the stairs.   
  
" She doesn't look 15 either, more like 13." He said. " Appearances can be deceiving brother." She said.   
  
" There is no need for you to be overly harsh it is after all just your first impression." Taichi laughed.  
  
" If memory serves me, there was a time when you hated her, because you loved-" Meilin's face went red and she crammed her purse in his mouth.   
  
" I was a child it was misplaced affection!" He removed the purse from his mouth.  
  
" Our poor dear mother, fearing she would end up with flippered grandchildren." Meilin was almost ready to put her foot in an uncomfortable place when she composed herself.   
  
" You're lucky this is a public place, with so many witnesses, I'm sure Syaoran would help me dispose of your body." She hissed.   
  
Taichi held up his hands. " I surrender." He said half jokingly.  
  
" What did you mean by 'we' Taichi? It was Eriol who knew. The same Eriol who seems to delight in making us wait." She said, igniting another fight.  
  
She smiled. " It's almost looked like you were trying to impress that so called 13 year old." She said, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
Taichi fell over, jumping right back up. " Of course not, I've only just met her."   
  
Meilin linked her arm with her brother's heading to a set of black couches in the waiting area a few yards from the front desk.   
  
" Brother dear you've just proven my point, you have just met her. I made the mistake of judging her and I haven't forgotten it."   
  
Taichi sweat dropped. " You think I'd be able to out smart my own little sister." He muttered sarcastically.  
  
" Oh don't take it personally not many people can outsmart me." Taichi rolled his eyes.  
  
" Please spare the incoming sermon I get enough of those at home." Meilin raised her eyebrows. " You and I must have different opinions on what sermons are, because as usual I think you deserve whatever you got." Taichi put a hand over his heart. " Oh you wound me, it isn't as if I haven't heard you giggle in glee over my numerous and unjust punishments before, besides I was only playing along it wouldn't take a genius to outsmart you." He drawled. Her face went red. " Oh, you annoying jerk!"  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Upstairs...  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Tomoyo had pulled out her camera , looking over the suite that they were going to share.   
  
The floor was black marble in the large living room, and in the kitchenette, the bathroom had white marble tile and a hot tub sized bath , with white fixtures.   
  
The living room held a large screen TV with a black rug in front of the (of course) leather couch that looked like it could seat seven people, a glass coffee table was the only thing between the couch and the TV  
  
On either side of the couch there were two bonsai plants on top of small dark wooden tables. One was in the usual black granite, the other was wooden.   
  
All the doors were sliding wood framed paper ones, except of course for the door into the hall. Potted plants were everywhere.  
  
Sakura was in one of the two bedrooms tossing her backpack into the closet. A loud thumping sound was heard at the front door. Sakura emptied the contents of her duffel bag onto one of the beds.   
  
" Tomoyo , could you get that please?" She heard a door shut to one of the kitchenette cabinets . " Alright , alright I'm coming ." She said to the persistent knocking.  
  
Tomoyo looked through the peep hole, and made a strange sound, opening the door in a rush. " Kero-chan! What are you doing here? What if somebody saw you?" Sakura sweat dropped and shimmied under the bed to hide.  
  
Kero flew into the bedroom. "Sakura I know you're in here! I can sense you." He said crossing his arms. " And I could HEAR you Keroberus." the voice said, sounding amused.  
  
" Tomoyo I think you should shut the door." The voice said, again, it was a young man's voice, accented. Tomoyo stuttered.   
  
" H-hai Eriol-kun it's so good to see you!" Sakura poked her head from under the bed. " Eriol?" She asked, amazed, only to have the face of a angry Kero in her face.  
  
"Nani?!" A hand wrapped around Kero. " Keroberus, I need to talk to Sakura for a moment." Despite his protests Kero was out of the room in moments. It gave Sakura time to stand up, and see why Tomoyo was stuttering.  
  
Sakura blushed. Eriol had certainly changed...for the better, and taller and the well built-ahem.  
  
" Eriol-kun I don't mean to be blunt but why are you here?" Eriol smiled walking over and shutting the screens just as Kero came flying towards the room. " Sakura I don't know how much time I have to explain, but Meilin did tell you about the magical...force that brought them here right?" Sakura nodded.   
  
"I guess it's more important than they made it seem, they DID fly in form China." Sakura said slowly. Eriol nodded with a slight frown. " Much more." Sakura raised her eyebrows.  
  
*Two hours Later* 10 AM  
  
Sakura latched the door behind Eriol. Her feet making soft padding sounds against the floor. She held a small object in the palm of her hand. Her thumb absently moved over the surface of it as she walked towards the couch . she looked down at the schedule. In ten minutes she had to met the rest of the Chorus in conference room C12.  
  
She made a mental note to thank Tomoyo for Taking Kero down to the Buffet . With a thoughtful look on her face she glanced at the object once more and put it in her pocket. " Well I guess I have some time on my hands. I'll just have to explore a little bit." she said with a smile, she was slipping on her shoe's as a heavy knock at her door startled her.  
  
The top of a messy brown haired head was the sight that greeted her.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/n: Want me to continue? Show your love and review ! Syaoran will be appearing in the next chapter! I bet you can't guess how! I need reviews to keep going you guys! 


End file.
